


Weekend Babysitting

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [11]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Babysitting' the 15 year old daughter of one Lindsay Boxer is not easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Jill trudged into her office, holding a stack of files taller than Lindsay. That, of course, was an exaggeration, but it was still a large amount of files and paper.

 

Ashley looked up from her spot at the attorney’s desk, watching as the stack dangled precariously from her aunt’s hands and was then set on the desk.

 

“So, remind me again, why am I babysitting you tonight?” the blonde asked, resting an elbow on the pile of files.

 

“I’m not a baby!” the girl complained, frowning at the woman.

 

“Of course not!” Jill said, grinning. “You’re a 15 year old Boxer. Makes it even worse. Babies are far easier to take care of.”

 

Instead of being annoyed, the teenager smiled proudly. “You might have a point there.”

 

Jill chuckled and moved around the desk to grab her bag and coat. “But seriously… Lindsay was vague on the phone and when I asked Cindy, she just grinned like a lovesick fool and sauntered out the door.”

 

“Then it should be obvious; they want some alone time and kicked me and Lil out of the house for the weekend.” Ashley said, shouldering her backpack and picking up her skateboard.

 

Jill snorted “How very thoughtful of them. They get some ‘alone time’…” she used air quotes for emphasis “… and leave the kids to Denise and me. Wait, where’s Lily?”

 

“She’s staying at a friend’s for the weekend. You know, sleepover, gossiping about boys and watching chick flicks.”

 

“And you’re not joining in because…?” Jill drawled, knowing how much the girl detested chick flicks and boy gossip.

 

Ashley scowled and smacked her aunt in the shoulder. The attorney laughed and placed an arm around the girl’s shoulders, leading her out the door and promising they wouldn’t be watching any chick flicks during the weekend.

 

******

 

Ashley watched with a great amount of suspicion as her blonde aunt went around the kitchen, talking to herself, and pulling out ingredients to make dinner.

 

“Uh, what are you doing?” she asked, uncertainty clear in her voice.

 

Jill glanced at the girl over the fridge door, the look on her face portraying that it should be obvious what she was doing “Making dinner. You know, one of the three important meals of the day, which your mother sometimes tends to forget.”

 

“ _You_ are making dinner?” Ash asked again just to be sure.

 

Jill frowned “What do you mean? Of course I’m making dinner!” Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously “What has Lindsay been telling you?”

 

“That whenever you come anywhere near a kitchen to cook, disaster strikes?” The teenager grinned slightly.

 

“That is not entirely true.” Came from the front door, where Denise stood taking off her boots. Ashley sighed in relief at seeing her aunt. “She just sets off all the fire alarms; that’s not entirely disastrous.”

 

Ashley grinned and had to scurry away from the kitchen door, when Jill poked her head out to glare at Denise and wave a spatula threateningly in the air. “I _do not_ set the fire alarms off!”

 

“That’s because I don’t let you anywhere near the kitchen when I’m cooking.” Denise threw back, hanging her coat and moving further into the apartment.

 

Ashley started laughing, when her blonde aunt pouted and crossed her arms, still holding the spatula.

 

*******

 

“Does aunt Jill really not go into the kitchen when you’re cooking?” Ashley asked, looking up.

 

Denise glanced down at the girl lying on the couch, head resting on her lap, and raised an eyebrow. The brunette girl chuckled “Of course she doesn’t. Martha also runs from the kitchen if she goes in there…”

 

“I heard that!” Came from the kitchen, where Jill was doing the dishes. Denise smirked and Ashley chuckled again.

 

“Well, it’s true!” the girl retorted.

 

Jill stuck her tongue out as she exited the kitchen. She moved to the couch, lifted Ashley’s legs up and set them back down across her lap, when she sat down.

 

“So what do you want to do this weekend?” The blonde asked, glancing briefly at the news on the TV and then focusing back on her niece.

 

“I don’t know. I have to do some homework, but otherwise I have a lot of free time…” Then her eyes lit up and she smirked mischievously “We can go to the park and I’ll teach you to skateboard; because from what I remember from the last time, you need _a lot_ of practice. You spent more time falling on the ground that _on_ the skateboard.”

 

Denise’s laughter filled the room, while Jill jumped off the couch after her grinning niece, promising all sorts of painful punishment.


End file.
